


In Which Phil Picks up the Pieces

by AnonymousActions



Series: Phan Drabbles [5]
Category: Phandom
Genre: M/M, Probably needs to be beta'd, This happens over so many years omg, This is just cause I felt like writing, Why must I make Phil suffer so, coffee shop AU, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousActions/pseuds/AnonymousActions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will breaks Dan's heart, Dan meets Phil and Phil picks up the pieces.<br/>Dan meets Nathan, Nathan breaks Dan's heart, Phil picks up the pieces.<br/>Phil breaks his own heart by not moving on from Dan, Dan picks up the pieces.</p>
<p>Louise is an amazing friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Phil Picks up the Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a quick oneshot because I wanted to write. The grammar in this probably sucks, sorry. 
> 
> Enjoy, I'll see you next time ;)

It seemed simple at first. Boy met boy, boy fell in love with boy. That’s when things became complicated. Because Will started lying and with each lie, Dan’s heart broke a little more. Will snuck people in his bedroom and Dan could see it all. And his heart broke that little bit more. But Dan stayed because he was in love and the more he stayed, the more Will lied and the more Will lied the more Dan’s heart broke. Then one day, well, one day it was over. Will had moved and Dan was left alone with a broken heart, lies and a distorted vision of love and trust.

That had been 4 months before Dan’s move to London. Since then, Dan had gotten a job in a coffee shop a few minutes away from his flat. Will had never texted or called and, in a way, Dan was glad. He knew that he’d fall back into Will’s arm and go back to the lies and that was the last thing he needed. So Dan worked in a little coffee shop and he somehow managed to live that way.

When Dan met Phil for the first time, Phil had his phone and wallet out and Louise had been making his drink (« It’s always the same one, too sweet with extra caramel and chocolate drizzle, you’ll get used to making it. ») while Dan was observing Louise make the drink. Phil had looked up from his phone and had nearly dropped his wallet when he saw Dan. He stammered a greeting and a ‘who are you ?’ before Louise had waltzed in with the drink and a ‘he’s our new boytoy, he makes amazing coffee and is single and totally your type !’ She smirked, Dan blushed and lightly pushed her away, and Phil nodded in complete awe of Dan’s eyes (and lips and hair and hands and his moles, and his smile, Louise, his smile !), took his drink (nearly forgetting to pay) and tripped on his way out of the shop. 

The next time Dan saw Phil, Louise hadn’t arrived yet and Dan was the only person currently working. Dan had Phil’s drink ready in no time and Phil was much more articulate and somewhat less clumsy than the last time they had seen each other. They exchanged small talk and pleasantries until the first wave of afternoon customers (and Louise) flooded in the little shop.

Dan saw Phil nearly every single day and they talked nearly every time. Eventually, Louise gave him Phil’s number with a very obvious wink and a huge grin. From that day on, Dan and Phil became DanAndPhil. They were always together and if they couldn’t be at the same place at the same time then they were texting. Dan was slowly forgetting about Will and making new friends. 

When Phil tried to kiss him one day, Dan backed away. By then, Dan hadn’t seen Will in a year. Phil was embarassed and had tried to apologise for a good 10 minutes before quieting down. The longer he stayed quiet, the more he felt uncomfortable. After a solid 15 minutes, Dan had softly started to explain the Will situation. And ‘yes, Phil, I know you wouldn’t do that to anyone ever but I’m not ready. Not after Will. Not yet.’ Phil had nodded and slowly, the two of them resumed their friendship, ignoring the near-kiss.

After 2 years of Will being a no show, Dan started feeling love properly again. He started loving people whole heartedly again and it showed. One day, Louise, Dan and Phil were laughing about something after closing time when Dan had let an ‘oh my god Louise, this why I love you !’ slip out. Though didn’t really realise what the words meant, Phil and Louise had. And they were just that little bit happier.  
Another few months and Dan thought he loved someone again. He talked about the guy from the moment he came in to work all the way through lunch break and Louise was becoming worried. That guy wasn’t Phil and Dan loved that guy but Phil loved Dan and it was all very complicated. Phil would be heartbroken and Dan wouldn’t realise. Or maybe he would and that would make things worse.

Of course, Dan’s boyfriend showed up a week later, at the same time as Phil. Of course, Phil was heartbroken. Dan turned the PDA down to a hand on his boyfriend’s arm and staying close to the guy. The guy, for the same reason as Dan, tried to increase the PDA. Phil didn’t turn up to the coffee shop for a month. He and Dan still texted, he still saw Louise but he didn’t come to the shop. Phil was surprised when Dan showed up at his doorstep after another 3 (or so) months. He was even more surprised when he saw that Dan was soaked to the bone and that his eyes were red and bloodshot from crying.

A hot shower and huge cup of hot chocolate later, Dan was telling him that the guy (Nathan, apparently) was married to a woman who was pregnant. ‘He’s gay but his family wanted the bloodline to continue so he got married and panicked when she got pregnant. He came here and met me and he said he fell in love and he asked me to go back with him and to be his lover. I didn’t want it to happen again, Phil. I didn’t want him to sleep with her and act like he loved her. I didn’t want him to become Will.’ Dan ended up falling asleep on Phil and Philjust couldn’t bear to wake Dan up. He wanted to keep him this time around. Maybe not at that moment, but in the future maybe.

Another year or so and Dan was over Nathan (who wasn’t over him, it seemed…). Dan had apologised to Phil about coming to him when he knew Phil loved him and Phil had waved his worries away. They were friends first and Phil could put his feeling aside until Dan moved on. And now, Dan had moved on. He was hung up on someone and Phil thought his heart would be broken. Again.

When Phil went to the coffee shop one morning, he saw his drink waiting for him with a number on it. A number he knew by heart. When he turned the cup over he saw a little message on it and Phil fell in love with Dan all over again. With a silly grin and happy, light steps, he walked out of the coffee shop. Since that day, neither his nor Dan’s heart ever broke again. 

The End

Nathan was still heartbroken over Dan. He needed him and he knew why Dan didn’t want to be his little affair but the rejection still hurt. Until he met this other guy in a bar. He told him about his worries and they exchanged numbers. 

Nathan fell in love with the guy, his heart wouldn’t be broken this time around. He knew it wouldn’t. He felt his phone vibrate and smiled when he saw the name of his lover, ‘hi Will. How are you, love ?’


End file.
